


A little bit

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, alternative universe, mergana - Freeform, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Avrebbe voluto illudersi del contrario, che quelle palpebre calate fossero realmente in pace e non vinte dalla stanchezza e dal sesso.





	

**_Ancora un po’_ **

_Ogni amore sbagliato ha il suo costo._

_\- Antonino Spadaccino_

 

   
  
  
  
Avrebbe voluto illudersi del contrario, che quelle palpebre calate fossero realmente in pace e non vinte dalla stanchezza e dal sesso.  
 _Sesso_. Perché è così che lo chiama _lei_ e Merlin la lascia fare.  
Lascia che le sue mani lo spoglino di ogni vincolo, qualsiasi arma e indumento, senza obbiettare.  
L’assapora baciandola sulla bocca, toccandole ogni pezzo di pelle con la mano calda.  
Evita di guardarla negli occhi mentre gli graffia la schiena.  
 _Come sempre_.  
Forse lo fa perché l’ama, forse perché ama farsi del male.  
Ma è quando la osserva dormire nuda al suo fianco che una lacrima scende, tradito dal desiderio che resti così vicina ancora un po’.


End file.
